


The Fountain

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: What if the Crystal Gems didn't get Amethyst to Rose's Fountain in time?





	The Fountain

Pearl and Garnet had managed to unblock Rose's fountain, and they'd come back jubilant, sure that they had managed to do it in time, that they'd saved Amethyst.  
But they hadn't been fast enough, and instead of seeing Amethyst back to herself, they were met with Steven's non healing tears, his hands tightly clutching purple shards, even though the sharpness caused them to bleed.   
Pearl wailed, collapsed, and cried, and Garnet froze in place, both hated themselves for thinking that if Rose had been here, instead of Steven, she'd have been saved.  
But it didn't matter, now Amethyst was gone.


End file.
